A Wilted Rose Part 1
by Cro
Summary: An Fan Fic starring Amy Rose


A Wilted Rose - Part 1 : The Escape

A Fan Fic by : Robert Rumery

Akito (c) Robert Rumery

ASADAE (c) Liz-Sama

Disclaimer : There is violence in the story. Some heavy violence. If your not over the age of 18. I suggest you not read this!

Pairing : Akito/Amy

No matter what she did. She'd always get the same. He was mad at her. He knew what would come next. The sting of his whip on her back. She couldn't move. Her arms and legs were bound. Her mouth was gagged. She couldn't scream. She couldn't move. What did she do to deserve this? She hadn't disobeyed him. She hadn't disobeyed her master. Was this just routine now? So many thoughts went through her head.

This world had become more evil, more darker. Since he took over. The Pink Hedgehog winced. He felt the whip come down on her naked back. He could feel the cut. She had begun to bleed. That bastard cut her. She just wanted to run away. She knew he'd find him. Where-ever she would go. He would find her. She would just endure the pain. It'd slow turn to pleasure. He felt a finger on her back. Was it his?

She should just kill him. That'd take care of all of her problems. Why didn't she? Did she still love him? That couldn't be it. She could feel him smacking her around. She wasn't anything to him. Just some rag doll. When he wasn't raping Sally. He'd rape her. Secretly she liked it. It'd be the only interaction she'd g et from him. Her body was torn with cuts and scars. The pain had finally stopped. His haunting voice had disappeared. She still layed strapped down to the bed. What was this? Why didn't he untie her? Was he going to come back for her? She hoped he wouldn't.

What was this feeling? It felt like despair. She struggled abit. She couldn't get free. She than heard footsteps outside. Was it him? Had Sonic came back for her? No. It couldn't be. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye. It was a hedgehog. It was purple. Was it Sonya? She watched the doorknob jiggle. It slowly opened. Her heart began to race. She watched the hedgehog walk in. Her emerald eyes glanced up at The Female Hedgehog.

It looked like she had some keys in her hand. She was walking over towards her. She came closer. The Pink Hedgehog winced. The other Hedgehog put the keys into the slots on the shackles. Within a few minutes. The shackles were unlocked. The Pink Hedgehog could stand up. She was naked. Her clothes had been ripped and destroyed. There were scares and cuts on her chest, back, arms and near her gentilia. He had done a number on her. The Pink Hedgehog looked at the purple on.

"T-t-hank you." Amy stuttered, she tried to cover herself with a sheet.

"Sometimes my brother gets carried away with the 'punishment'" Sonya said, she threw the keys to the side of the room. She looked back at Amy Rose. She than walked away and exited the room.

This place was madness. Amy knew this. She hugged the sheet tighter to her naked body. She cut some of it off. She made what looked like a white-dress. She tied it around herself. She walked out of the room. She didn't wanna get seen by Sonic. She knew if that happened. He'd abuse her more. She than heard screams coming from Sally and Sonic's room. She didn't wanna know what he was doing to her.

She walked down a long hallway. She was looking for her room. There were a lot of rooms in this place. Most of them were used by Sonic for prisoners. He beat the prisoners too. The ones that would stand up to him. Well there end was painful. He killed anyone that stood up to him. Sonic had truly become a monster. Amy walked down the hallway for a few more minutes. She finally came to her room.

Amy walked over to the door. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. She walked into her room. Than shut the door behind of her. She locked the door behind of her. She than dropped the sheet off of her body. The sheet was red now. She had been bleeding. Not really bad. Enough to turn a perfect white sheet red. She wanted to escape. Why did she live like this? She walked into her bathroom. Than she walked over to the shower. She turned it on. She waited for the water to get hot. She than stepped into the shower.

It felt so good. She began washing the blood off of her. The soap stung on all the open cuts. The blood trickled down off of her body. It went down the drain. She continued to wash herself. She than rested her forehead on the wall in front of her. She closed her eyes. She started to cry. Her tears flowed from her eyes. Why her? Why now? There was no need for her to cry. She just couldn't hold it back anymore.

No one here really cared about her here. Except for maybe Sonya and Metal. They were the bad guys thou. They did bad things. She knew she wasn't really evil. The things Sonic did to them. It'd be easier to be evil. She just needed to obey him. This wouldn't happen if she wasn't so stubborn. She just stood there. She let the water rain down on her. She opened her eyes. She saw the wall. She than looked down and saw the blood. She sighed. Than stepped out of the the shower. She grabbed a black towel. She dried herself off. She walked back into the main part of her room. She walked over to the closet. Grabbed a top and her red-skirt. She put both of them on. She sat down on her bed. She starred at the door. Just sat there and starred.

There had to be more to life than this. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She looked over towards the window next to her bed. Escaping. That would feel so good. How? She walked over to the window and opened it up. It was getting to be dark out. Perfect. No one would see her escape. It'd be too dark to see anything. Amy jumped up to the window. Opened it up. Jumped out the window. She landed on a roof. Made a small thud. There were guards. They were guarding the front door. So that no one could get in or out. Amy waited on the roof for 10 minutes. The guards had fell asleep. She jumped down in front of them. Than she made her getaway. She darted into the remains of The Great Forest.

The forest was really dark at night. Amy began to look around. She could hear the animals. There were a few around. What was the purpose of burning down this place? Sonic was insane at times. She knew how paranoid he was too. Amy continued to look around. She looked up towards the sky. The stars were twinkling. They looked really beautiful. It was funny. She hadn't thought of anything as beautiful in a long-time. This was kidna strange. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her chest still hurt a bit. She was ignoring the pain. She knew how to do this. Living with Sonic made you learn how to do something like that.

She just stood there and thought. What had come of this world? Should she leave Sonic's side? That'd spell her demise thou. She shouldn't care. It was like she had a real life anyways. She than sat under a tree. She looked up to the sky through it's leaves. It wasn't like anyone was going to find her. Even if they did. They could kill her for all she cared. She was tired of being Sonic's slave. He could go find some other bitch to be his slave. Amy Rose wasn't going to do that no more. She was gonna live her own life! She didn't care what Sonic did to her!

Amy than closed her eyes. Her world went dark. She than leaned her head up against the tree. She began to fall asleep. This would be the only peace that she would ever get. She wasn't dreaming about anything. It was a very peaceful sleep. If Sonic found her. It'd be the end of her. She didn't care. She was curled up against the tree. It almost looked like she was hugging the tree. She slept soundly.

The world was so dark now. It was a surprise there were still people in it. The sound of crickets and frogs. It was Amy's only comfort. At least for a while. She wouldn't be punished by Sonic. If he found out where she was. He'd get the same punishment. Except it'd be ten times worse. It was almost worth it. This was her small spot. It was freedom. As she slept. She thought about the past. Why had this happened? Why did Sonic overthrow Robotnik? He was so much worse than Robotnik. This world was doomed. It was really doomed.

One of these days. Peace would be restored. They'd have to overthrow Sonic. For that to happen. No one was gonna stand up to Sonic. Well that's if they valued there lives. She knew people did value there lives. They wouldn't stand up to Sonic. Amy shivered in her sleep. It was cold out. That's the only downfall of the night. It was cold. She hugged herself for warmth and comfort. She secretly wished someone would come and hug her. Sleep with her. She wanted to be taken away from all of this madness. That was a fairy-tale. Fairy-tale's weren't real.

Atleast she was at peace now. She continued to sleep soundly. The night passed by quickly. It became morning. The birds that were nearby. They began to sign. It was odd. She could feel someone closeby. Was that insane? She was still halfasleep. She lifted her head up. She opened her eyes. There wasn't anyone nearby. Phew, maybe she could stay here for a little while. She sat under the tree. Her back was to the tree now. She looked around. She smelt the morning dew. Nothing could go wrong today. Or could it? Sonic could find her. She couldn't let that happen. She'd stay here for now.


End file.
